1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary closed compressor constituting a refrigerating cycle in, for example, an air conditioner, and a refrigerating cycle apparatus comprising the closed compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efforts have been made to standardize a 2-cylinder type rotary closed compressor comprising two cylinders arranged in a vertical direction and constituting a compressing mechanism section. Specifications for such a compressor can advantageously be expanded if the compressor can be equipped with a cylinder chamber that always performs a compressing operation and a cylinder chamber that makes it possible to switch between a compression operation and a non-compression operation corresponding to shutdown depending on a difference in load.
The present applicant has thus provided a closed compressor comprising two cylinder chambers and means for increasing the pressure in one of the cylinder chambers to forcibly hold a vane (blade) away from a roller to suspend the compression operation in the cylinder chamber, as well as a refrigerating cycle apparatus comprising the compressor, as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-301114.